


This Has Been a Public Service Announcement

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Hope/Josie [17]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I did have it beta'd though, Very slightly AU, i had covid while writing this and was deeply delirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Lizzie's teasing of Hope Mikaelson takes an unexpected turnHosie
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Hope/Josie [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506473
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	This Has Been a Public Service Announcement

Lizzie could not _stand_ the hopelessly romantic, pitiful puppy dog eyes Hope Mikaelson was making at her sister. What's worse was that she knew Josie felt the same way about the Tribrid. It was disgustingly soft. Hope stared longingly during classes. Josie’s eyes tracked Hope across every room as though they were magnetized. 

Lizzie Saltzman was the only one who realized this was happening and was forced to watch it unfold in front of her, like her own personal morality play. She found the amount of saccharine sweetness nigh upon unbearable.

“Good God, Hope, with the amount of shade you throw at me… I have to wonder if the lady doth protest too much.” Lizzie started with such odd and wry comments just to throw the two of them off. Josie looked to be annoyed and frustrated. Hope brushed the rumors and contents off as the usual strange behaviors of Lizzie Saltzman.

“Hope Mikaelson, you try so hard to get under my skin… I’m starting to think you're actually in love with me.” Every time Hope had some snarky response to her, Lizzie would say something along those lines, until Hope looked like she was about to explode. Josie appeared to believe what her sister said, at least in part, and her feelings seemed to be crushed.

“Dear students of Salvatore. This is Hope Mikaelson. Rumors are spreading I have feelings for Lizzie Saltzman. I want it to be known this is false and these rumors are being created and perpetuated by Lizzie herself.”

Hope’s voice echoed through the classroom and Lizzie could hear the reverberations of the same message in other classrooms. The blonde witch never wanted a Malivore pit to swallow her whole more. ‘Call-out posts’ had not made their way to the boarding school but for a few newer students who had access to social media more recently. Josie was in the same class and seemed incredibly confused and surprised.

“If you nosy bastards must know, I like Josie Saltzman, and I have for a long time. Politely, fuck off out of my business. This has been a Salvatore School Public Service Announcement. Have a great day and don’t let the monsters get you.”

Josie’s jaw had dropped by this point. Lizzie’s tool. She was expecting repercussions from her taunting of course, but this came completely out of left field. Maybe a sense of pride? It wasn’t a prank like Lizzie’s troublemaking side had wanted, but it was a clever and honest response that left the siphon in a tight spot.

Josie politely raised her hand and asked if she could be excused. Her eyes had glazed over a bit, as though she were deep in thought. Without waiting for a response, Josie just drifted from the classroom like a ghost and Lizzie could feel the eyes following her sister. She also knew everyone was dying to know where Josie was going. -----/////-----

Lizzie was perched on the edge of her bed, looking accusatory when Josie returned to her bedroom that evening. Josie was still flushed in the cheeks, a smile on her face that she couldn’t shake. Lizzie suppressed her smile. Despite her distaste at the idea of Hope and Josie together; she did like to see her sister happy. With the lives they led, there wasn’t often enough chance to be happy.

“That’s so gross. This is going to be _disgusting_.” Lizzie groaned up seeing her sister. “I hate it. I hate this.”

“Well, it is your fault, you know. We were both too shy and too awkward to figure it out on our own. It could have taken years of dancing around one another to admit over feelings. This wasn’t the epic romance either of us had imagined, but it is beautiful in its’ way just like us. So… thank you, Lizzie.” Josie sat down beside her sister and wrapped both arms around her.

“You have protested this for so long, so loudly. Don’t worry. I’ll always be your sister. Your first and best friend. Nothing is going to take me away from you, not now and not ever.” Josie reassured her. “Now, let me tell you about what happened after I left the classroom.”


End file.
